One Night Never Forgotten
by JessB98
Summary: When the Chipmunks/ettes relax before their next concert, 1 of them goes missing, who, where are they, how will they get back before the concert or won't they get back at all. BxA, JxS, ExT. CGI Version. Mainly Alvin, Britt & Simon P.O.V's xx
1. Our New York Drama

**One Night Never Forgotten**

Simon's P.O.V

As we all got ready for the show, well, all of us except Alvin, who was running round like a maniac, and Brittany, who of course was being tormented by Alvin and gassing the room with her brand new Pink Rose perfume, Dave burst through the door with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Dave?" Eleanor asked as she was brushing her hair and rehearsing the lyrics.

"They… want… Alvin and… Brittany to go to… go to the lighting… lighting room" Dave pointed at Alvin and Brittany and gave them a death glare.

"WAIT! WHAT HAVE WE DONE?" They both looked shocked but innocent; however, we all assumed that they knew why they had to go and what they had done.

"Go guys, we can tell that you both know what's going on" I stared at them all the way down the corridor, then we all looked at Dave with a confused look.

Dave sighed and said "When will they learn?" he sat down and a few minutes later, Alvin and Brittany stormed through the door with an amused look on their faces.

"Okay I'll ask… What did you two do? I mean it's obvious because you have mischievous and amused looks on your faces." Jeanette perked up with a gorgeous yet curious smile on her astonishing face.

Brittany had an 'I don't know what you mean' expression while Alvin had a 'Nothing that's unusual' type of expression. They didn't reply but before we had time to force it out of them, we had to head on stage for our show. At the end of the show we headed home and got some sleep on the plane, after all, we had just performed for 5 hours straight in New York.

"That was our best concert yet! I can't wait for next month's Hollywood performance." Brittany exclaimed. It was the first time that she talked to any of us since her and Alvin were sent to the lighting room. Oh and we finally had some great things to talk about. Me and Jeanette officially started dating and became a couple and Ellie and Theo became a couple. I wish I could have said the same for Alvin and Brittany but we heard why they had to go to the lighting room _and _why they came back with smirks on their faces. Turns out when Alvin was tormenting Brittany, she hit him with a light and it broke so they had to go and fix it and then we found out the hard way as to why they came back grinning.

**Flashback:**

_**End of last song- "Time to go out with a blast huh Alvin" Brittany laughed **_

"_**Nicely put Britt!" Alvin smirked and he and Brittany looked at each other with mischievous grins on their faces.**_

"_**Three… Two… One… NOW!" We all looked confused (except Alvin and Brittany who were the ones counting down) when suddenly there was a loud crash and the lights flickered and collapsed onto the stage and Alvin and Brittany high fived each other laughing while we all gave them a death glare. Luckily no one was injured or killed but Dave was certainly not amused and we learned that Dave can say Brittany's name just as well as Alvin's.**_

"_**AAALVIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Dave shouted as we all blocked our ears until he finished and once our ears re-adjusted to the silence… "BRIIIIIIITANYYYYYYY!" we were nearly deafened.**_

"_**Whoops… hehehehe" Alvin and Brittany were confused when they said that at the same time.**_

**End of Flashback.**

Once we arrived home, we all went straight upstairs to bed… _At Midnight!_

_**Just 30 days until our next concert on the 1**__**st**__** January 2012. Nothing could go wrong now!**_

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Starting To Worry

**One Night Never Forgotten**

Alvin's P.O.V

It was the 2nd December 2011 at 9:30am and Jeanette and Simon had just got up and rushed downstairs, I don't know how they got up so early but I decided that I wasn't going to follow them, no, I just decided to go back to sleep. Then about an hour later at 10:27am I heard a bang, as if something had fallen on the floor but I chose to ignore it and go back to sleep and that's when Ellie and Theo got up complaining that they were hungry, so they were the next up and I went back to sleep. It was just me and Britt now. I finally woke up again at 11:54am from several bangs, a scream, some shouting and a brick being thrown through our bedroom window, and I scurried over to Britt's bed wondering how she had stayed asleep through all of the commotion downstairs, the day did not start off well.

I rushed downstairs to see what was going on. "I HATE IT WHEN DAYS START LIKE THIS!" I heard Dave shouting.

"What's wrong Dave? How'd the meeting go?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't going to get yelled at.

"Oh. Morning Alvin. I'm sorry it's just I'm really stressed out with all this planning and the meeting was cancelled and… where's Brittany? I expected her to scurry down here and have a yelling marathon at us for waking her up." Dave questioned with a confused look on his face.

"It's ok Dave. Well there was a brick that came flying through our window this morning just before I came down." I explained to Dave and the others.

"Oh dear, Dave will get Toby to get the window fixed as soon as. And where's Brittany?" Simon asked looking puzzled

"She's still asleep upstairs. I seriously don't get how she is still asleep with the entire racket from down here. I wonder if she's ok." I replied, sighing at the end.

"Maybe she's just tired, I mean we did get back home and to bed at midnight." Jeanette returned calmly. Just as I was about to say how worried I was, I headed upstairs. When I was stopped by Theo, the others hopped up the stairs and Theo whispered "Alvin, we should let her sleep, you know what she's like when we wake her, she just gets way too scary to be around" and with that there were some tiny footsteps. We all rushed back to our places to look as normal as possible when a certain pick clad chipettes arrived at the door frame yawning.

"Nice sleep?" Ellie asked giggling, Brittany just stood there still half asleep, not saying a word.

"Yo. Earth to Brittany. Hello? Am I talking gibberish or something?" I burst out waiting for a reply.

"What's up with Brittany? She's normally the most talkative, _even_ when she's just woken up" Simon asked looking at each one of us in turn with a confused look on his face. Simon would have probably phrased Brittany's behaviour that day as 'Absolutely abnormal for a chipmunk of her egotistical, talkative genes' whereas most of us would call it 'So not the Brittany we know, it's kinda creepy'.

That was only the beginning of that strange day, Brittany continued to ignore us and it was really starting to get on our nerves but, of course, we couldn't help but be a little worried and curious as to why she was being so, so strange. _Did we do something wrong or mean to her on the way back from New York? _I thought to myself. _No, we would've known about it. She would have shouted at the top of her tiny lungs at us if we had. So what is wrong with the special chipettes who I hopelessly have a crush on? _

The rest of the day didn't go so well and she wasn't even in the mood to listen to her bright pink iPod. She just sat there all night looking out of the window onto the warm landscape. Things got even worse when she didn't come downstairs for tea. We were all starting to worry, more than before. Unfortunately, we were wrong with our dates, we'd turned the calendar too far. It was 2 months until our next concert; it was only the 1st November 2011. We forgot that the New York concert was accidently booked a month early. It was too long to wait. The funny thing was… Simon and Jeanette were the ones that changed the calendars in the house. This was going to drag on…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, they will get longer as the story progresses. Please review. Thanks. xx**


	3. What's Wrong With Me?

**One Night Never Forgotten**

Brittany's P.O.V

The 2nd December 2011, no, the 1st November 2011. The whole day was torture for me. I could barely stand, I felt so ill. Everyone looked so worried about me and I couldn't bear to see them like that. I wish I could have told them what was wrong, that I was ill, but when I spoke the words just didn't come out. I firstly thought that I'd lost my voice but I finally worked out that I was too scared to say the words, I don't know why but I couldn't tell anyone. I spent the whole day in my room and didn't go downstairs for tea. I couldn't even be bothered listening to my iPod which was what I would normally have done. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

It was 5pm and I could smell the pasta that Dave had made for tea. "Brittany, tea's ready!" Dave shouted up to me but I just sat staring out of the bedroom window without replying.

"Brittany! Come on! YOUR TEA IS GONNA GET COLD!" Claire shouted. I still didn't reply. I heard slight whispering and the next thing I knew, Julie came through the door with Toby behind her. Toby was fixing the window by placing a board over it and nailed it to the frame while Julie walked over to me and started a conversation. Well tried to…

"Brittany, what's wrong? What's bothering you?" Julie asked. I was about to shake my head when Toby added "And don't say 'nothing' because we know that's not true."

"JUST GO AWAY! I DON'T WANNA TALK!" I quickly replied sharply.

Toby and Julie looked horrified and rushed out of the room and ran downstairs. _Maybe I was a little too harsh on them. I mean they haven't done anything wrong. _I thought but I was listening to their conversation downstairs.

_**Downstairs:**_

"_**So what did she say was wrong with her?" Dave asked speedily. No one spoke for what seemed like eternity when I heard Julie say "Oh boy, she is not happy. We asked her and she hissed the words 'just go away. I don't wanna talk' so we have absolutely no idea what is wrong with her"**_

"_**Maybe she's having boy troubles or maybe there is something on her mind, you know like something bad happened to her and she's reliving the memory… and the window's fixed, Dave" Toby stated. I could just imagine a 'how the hell do you know' kind of look on their faces and I had that very same look on my face. If only they knew how I was feeling and what was wrong with me but somehow I just couldn't say anything. It's no biggy to tell someone you're ill I know but I just couldn't get the words to enter the atmosphere.**_

Back to me:

I was so stressed; I just wanted them to understand. _If I don't tell them then they can't help me, what if it's serious? _As that thought went through my already throbbing head, I felt warm fresh tears run down my furry cheeks and I just couldn't contain them anymore, I let out a big sigh, hugged my knees and cried my heart out. Just then I heard a soft voice, it was Alvin. The others had gone to Dave and Claire's room to change into their pyjamas.

"Britt, are you okay?" he asked, I could hear the worry in his voice. "Britt? Please talk to me". I daren't say a word, I couldn't, and I was crying too much that I wouldn't be able to speak properly. I thought about looking at him, I felt awful ignoring him but I felt too ill to care, my eyes were too watery to even get my vision focused. I carried on crying but worse and worse with each tear.

"Britt, are you crying? Please talk to me and tell me what's up, I wanna help. Did we say something to upset you?" He was really concerned when I shook my head at the last part. "Then what is it?" he asked. That was it. I couldn't hear how concerned he was anymore, it was just too upsetting. I looked at him in defeat with tears still running down my cheeks. He slowly made his way over to the window, where I sat on my bed, and gave me a hug whispering to me "It's ok Britt. Shh, it's ok. Just please tell me what's wrong so that I can help." I could barely say a word so I wrote on some nearby paper:

**I'll tell you in the morning Alvin. I promise… Just promise me you'll listen. Xx**

Alvin nodded and said "I promise Britt. I'll listen to you. I've just been so worried about you today, I just kept hoping that you weren't ill, and I still am, especially with 2 months till the concert and all the practicing we'll be doing."

Just then, our siblings walked into the room and the first thing they all said "What's wrong with you lately Brittany?" I looked at Alvin before lying down on my pink bed that Dave had made me. We all had one, each our signature colour. I snuggled under my duvet thinking how everyone must feel.

"Sheesh. What's with her?" I heard Eleanor whisper angrily.

"She's just… tired, that's all" Alvin said nervously.

"Anyways, night guys!" Simon said.

"We need our rest. Night!" Jeanette agreed. They all settled into their warm allocated beds. There we were. The boys were on the right side of the room. There was Alvin on the top bunk, Simon on the middle bed and Theodore on the bottom bunk. Me and my sisters were on the left. There was me on the top bunk, Jeanette on the middle bed and Eleanor on the bottom bunk.

We all slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Well except me. I couldn't sleep; I just kept tossing and turning under the duvet. I unexpectedly felt a draft through the window. I was shivering so much that I caught the attention of not a red clad chipmunk but a blue clad chipmunk…

I pretended to be asleep hoping that he would go away, he didn't but he fetched a couple of blankets out of the cupboard in the room and placed them over me to keep me warm. To his dismay, I was still shivering and he was confused so he walked into Dave's room and asked him for more blankets. Dave gave Simon 4 blankets and 2 duvets and Simon rushed back into our room. He placed the blankets and duvets over me and now I had 3 duvets and 7 blankets over me and I finally stopped shivering. He continued to stand on my bed until he was completely sure that I was warm enough and when I was he scurried back down to his bed. I finally drifted off to sleep after the day's chaos and as I fell asleep, I thought to myself _I hope I get better soon. I'm telling Alvin tomorrow and I know they all care about me._

**To Be Continued…**


	4. The Shocking Truth

**One Night Never Forgotten**

Simon's P.O.V

It was Sunday 2nd November 2011, school was starting the next day and we were finally told why Brittany was acting so strange, well, part of why she was acting abnormally we heard the rest later on in the day. We woke up in the same order as yesterday apart from Alvin who was the first up for once. Brittany stayed in bed until 11am and she was so much paler than before. As soon as she came downstairs, she told us all to listen to her, which of course we did.

"The reason I haven't been talking and stuff lately is… well it's because… I kind of… I'm ill" Brittany said. We all looked at her confused.

"That's it? That's the only reason you wouldn't talk to us?" Eleanor asked angrily.

"No. You don't understand. I'm ill on two accounts." Brittany replied as a couple of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Then tell us please Brittany" Jeanette asked worryingly.

"Well… I erm… I kinda… I'm ill as in like sick and I'm ill because I've… done something… something bad… and I can't say though because I know you'll hate me for it. I… I just… I just can't" Brittany said with a shaky voice before running out onto the street.

"Brittany! Wait!" I shouted as everyone stood the with mouths wide open. Dave walked into the room and told Alvin, Theo, Ellie and Jeanette to go to our room.

"Why not me Dave?" I asked looking puzzled but relieved. The last thing I needed was to be stuck in a room with Alvin's constant questions and complaining.

"Go get Brittany, Simon. We don't want her getting hurt." Dave said giving me a persuasive look. I rushed out of the cat flap that Brittany had leaped through and ran down to the end of the drive. I stood there for a while looking up and down the street but there was no sign of her and that's when I got really concerned about her well-being.

"BRITTANY! BRITTANY WHERE ARE YOU?" I was just about to turn on my heels to head back into the house when I heard quiet sobs in the distance. I looked round and something caught my eye in the directions of the sobs. There she was. That was the auburn chipette that Alvin was so obviously in love with. I started to scurry over to her when I heard Dave's voice. Claire, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette, Alvin, Toby and Julie all stood there next to him terrified.

"Simon! CAR!" Dave shouted with worry I his voice. I looked to my right to see an oncoming car heading straight for Brittany, she was on the far side of the road and I wasn't sure if I was going to make it on time. I called her name several times but there was no reply, she didn't even move. I ran over to her barely in time and pulled her out of the road.

"Brittany, you could have gotten yourself injured or worse killed. What were you thinking?" I asked with worry and shock in my voice. She gave me an apologetic look.

"I-I'm s-sorry Simon. I just… You shouldn't have come after me. I deserve to die for what I've done, I'm so stupid. I was too caught up in my emotions to even think about the oncoming car. I'm sorry Simon." She sobbed. I gave her a friendly but comforting hug as she cried.

"Come on Brittany. Why don't you come back inside and tell us what's up." I said hoping that she would. She nodded her head as I helped her up, tears still running down her cheeks. We walked over the road carefully after that near-death experience and we were soon greeted by the others who were relieved that we were okay and we all headed back inside. Dave made Brittany a nice warm hot chocolate while we gathered round the table in the kitchen. Brittany was about to tell her story when suddenly the song 'firework, born this way, ain't no stopping us now mash-up' started playing; it was Brittany's cell phone.

"I gotta take this, sorry" and with that, she ran into the living room and answered the incoming phone call. We all looked at each other.

"She forgot her hot chocolate." Dave said. We all chuckled at his little comment before hearing a very loud shout.

"I don't care! I'm not gonna!" Brittany shouted into the phone. The room fell silent when…

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I'M NOT GOING TO, I REFUSE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I END YOUR LIFE! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING ME BACK! FORGET OUR DEAL!" We'd never heard Brittany get so frustrated, _even _if it was an argument with Alvin.

"You okay Brittany?" Julie asked.

"I'm sorry guys. Just a couple of troubles there" Brittany replied sitting back on the table.

"Who was on the phone if you don't mind me asking" Dave asked concerned.

"That's what I need to talk to you guys about. I've done something terrible, and you can hate me as much as you like because I know I deserve it… The call was from Ian." She stopped and looked at us all. We were speechless… she was talking to Ian… I still cringe at that.

"How could you even talk to that jerk after what he did Britt?" Alvin questioned with anger and confusion in his voice.

"I'm sorry, that's why I said you could hate me all you like." Brittany softly stated, trembling.

"And the deal?" Alvin interrupted. We all looked at Brittany with suspicious looks and nodded.

"I made a deal that-" she gulped "That if I couldn't gain anymore popularity then I had to work for him again. I-I'm sorry." She finished.

"Well um… what was all the shouting about?" I asked growing quite concerned.

"Oh, that. Well Ian said that I had to work with him, ditch you guys and become an even bigger star and I wouldn't have to share the spotlight just like I've always wanted." Brittany explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you were shouting. I mean, he offered you your dream, we've always known you love having the spotlight to yourself, why shout at him that way?" Dave asked confused.

"I know how much I've always wanted to hog the spotlight Dave, but I wouldn't have gotten this far without my sisters and I don't know what I'd do without them. They've always been there for me, no matter how stubborn I've been and I couldn't imagine leaving them behind, they mean the world to me. As for the boys, well, they're like family to me. They've saved me and my sisters so many times, they helped us get our career on track. Alvin rescued us when Ian locked us in the cage _even _after I ignored his advice about Ian. I was so rude to him and he still helped us. Theodore has always cheered us up and when Simon pulled me out of the road today, even if I didn't deserve to have been saved from that, he didn't let my behaviour stop him from risking his life to save mine. Dave, no matter how rude, irritating, demanding, self-centred and self-obsessed I may be, everyone has been there for me. They've supported me, risked their lives for me, rescued me and most of all… they've put up with me. I would never leave anyone like that behind. We are family, we're a team." Brittany made her outstanding and motivating speech. We all stood there in amazement at what Brittany had said.

"I… I don't quite know what to say Brittany, you completely blew me away." Toby admitted. Me, Alvin, Theo, Ellie and Jeanette hurried over to Brittany and gave her a hug, each of us taking our turn to thank her for those remarkable things that she announced about us. We were overwhelmed. She'd never said such positive things about us before.

"We'll always be here for you Britt. Don't ever forget that." Alvin notified between sobs. It was the first time that Alvin had cried in front of any of us. It was really touching to see.

That day was one of the most heart-warming days of our short lives so far. Things turned out great but before we knew it, we had to hit the hay after countless hours of films. We all got ready for bed and climbed under our duvets.

"Goodnight Theo!" Eleanor giggled.

"Goodnight Ellie!" Theodore replied.

"Goodnight Jeanette!" I said nervously.

"Goodnight Simon!" Jeanette replied shyly.

"Goodnight Alvin!" Brittany grinned.

"Goodnight Brittany!" Alvin smirked.

Then we all slipped into a heavenly sleep, even Brittany, who for the past two days didn't get the slightest peep. We slept well throughout the night waiting to see what the next day would bring. It was going to be a great day surely… Oh how I couldn't have been more wrong…

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Dear Diary

**One Night Never Forgotten**

Brittany's Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Today didn't go too bad apart from a few things but I pulled through. I can't thank Simon enough for what he did today, I still wish he hadn't have risked his life for me but it really shows how much he cares. They understood how sorry I was when I made a deal with Ian and they promised to stay by my side. I guess they all really do care about me, even after everything I've put them through and said to them. To be honest, I'm surprised they'll even still talk to me after what I've done. I'm such an idiot. Why was I so stupid to let Ian control my life again? I can't even believe I fell for his pathetic schemes again! I should have known straight from the start that he was only going to use me for his own gain and how could he even think I'd ditch my family. I know I love having the spotlight but I wouldn't ditch my siblings by choice and I would always try my best not to through force either. I feel so much better now that I have it all in the open and have family to take care of me. I just hope Ian will learn his lesson now and stay away from us all._

_Oh yeah. On the brighter side… I have a major crush on Alvin but I'm not so sure he feels the same way. You can tell that Jeanette and Simon will get together soon as will Theodore and Eleanor. They're both matches made in heaven and I hope that me and Alvin will follow in our younger sibling's footsteps. Being the oldest doesn't always mean that those younger than you follow in your footsteps. It's actually pretty tough being the oldest._

_Anyways, it's time for me to hopefully get some sleep. I hope tomorrow's a good day_

_Bye for now… Britt xx_

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Worry Turns Into Reality

**One Night Never Forgotten**

Alvin's P.O.V

Everyone had woken up; gone downstairs for toaster waffles and, as usual, left me and Britt to get ready because we were always the last up. We always woke up in the same order of Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, Me then Britt and also as usual, Me and Britt had a race downstairs but instead of running down the stairs like me and like she normally does, took the banister and slid all the way down it like a pro, beating me to the kitchen for the first time ever.

"Brittany, you… you beat me. B-but how?" I stuttered jumping onto the table out of breath.

"I told you Alvin, you can only win for so long. Hehe!" Brittany giggled. We all ate our toaster waffles but Brittany left some of hers, she was normally the first to finish, and set off to school. Once we arrived at school, Ryan came over to us. Not to torment me, Theo or Si but to torment Britt and her sisters.

"Oh look, if it isn't the female fatty ratty! Hahaha! So are you on a diet yet?" Ryan laughed pointing at Ellie, I felt like clawing at Ryan like when he tormented Theo about his weight but Jeannette stepped in.

"Don't you say that about my sister!" Jeanette shouted nervously.

"Oh, what's wrong glasses? Too nervous to stand up for her? That's weak." Ryan found it amusing.

"Okay. That's it. It's not nice of you to call my sister fat, but then talking about Jeanette being weak. That has crossed the line! How dare you? Who do you think you are? Didn't you learn your lesson from Alvin and Simon when you were tormenting Theodore? I guess NOT!" Brittany yelled and Ryan looked surprised.

"You're **NOT **the best in this school and you never will be. You're not who everyone thinks you are Ryan. Is **everyone**listening? Good! Ryan is an oversized selfish jerk with nothing better to do with his life, so, he goes around and ruins everyone else's lives. You're **PATHETIC **Ryan! I suggest you leave my sisters, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and I alone before you embarrass yourself anymore!" She screamed. Ryan legged it out of the 'chill yard' as everyone stood there laughing and cheering. Me, my brothers, Eleanor and Jeanette just stood there shocked with our mouths agape at what had just happened. We knew that Brittany could get really really mad but we never knew that she could get _that_ mad. No one had ever back chatted Ryan and gotten away with it, most people daren't, Brittany on the other hand, stood out from the crowd and everyone mocked Ryan whenever they saw him.

It was first lesson, Simon, Jeanette, Ellie, Theo and I had maths then science but unfortunately for Britt she had double pe. She was the only one out of our group to have double pe, we all had single lessons.

We were sat in science and it was nearly the end of the lesson when suddenly Dr Rubin knocked on the door with a concerned look on her face, we couldn't hear what she and Julie or Miss Ortega were talking about but we knew it was bad.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette. Could you please gather your belongings and make your way to the sports hall, thanks." Miss Ortega asked, throughout the classroom we could here whispering and 'ooooh' noises as we headed for the door. We were worried because that's where Brittany was having pe. _I hope that it's nothing to do with Britt. _I thought as we got closer to the sports hall. When we arrived, my thoughts were turned upside down at the sight of Brittany's limp and lifeless body. My heart felt like it sank into my stomach as we all rushed over to our amazing best friend and sister.

"What happened?" Simon asked impatiently.

"She was saying that she felt dizzy and light-headed during first period but I told her to carry on until it got to second period. Then during second period, she asked for a break because she could barely stand and one of the jocks, Ryan, started mocking her and saying that she couldn't beat him in a race and threatened to kill her which I do not tolerate in my class. The torture didn't end there because the next thing I knew he was holding her upside down by her tail. I sent him straight to Dr Rubin's and asked for an exclusion in which she agreed, I let Brittany rest and then when she said she felt better, she started a lap around the sports hall. I was helping a student when, Jake shouted something about Brittany collapsing. With you being chipmunks then the veterinary nurse will have to come and take her to the vets and Dave's going to meet you there." Mr Johnson said just as the vet walked in. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was carrying what looked like a small stethoscope. She scooped Britt into her hand and carried her to the car while the rest of us followed closely. The vet laid Brittany onto the passenger seat and we sat with her in worry.

"By the way I'm Lisa. Your friend seems to be doing okay for a chipmunk of her size but that could change. In my personal opinion, I think she'll be just fine… Okay we're here." She said picking up the pink clad chipette, we all hopped out of the car and rushed inside to Dave who looked awfully concerned about Brittany. Brittany has always exceeded in pe, she could outrun a marathon runner with her stamina, this was the first time that Brittany had ever fainted. We were all worried. Lisa took Brittany into a large room while we waited in the waiting room with Dave. She came back and asked us a few questions.

"Have you noticed anything abnormal, maybe loss of appetite or anything else?" Lisa asked. Dave looked at us with an expression saying 'did you guys notice anything?'.

"She hasn't been eating much lately, she's been really pale." Theodore said worryingly.

"She's been having a few migraines and she's been sleeping restlessly." Jeanette sobbed.

"Poor concentration, light-headedness, dizziness, sickness, stomach aches and that's about it" Simon explained. The vet walked back into her room saying 'thank you' as she left.

Finally, after what felt like years, Lisa returned with an emotionless face. She told us the news. Unfortunately, us being chipmunks with some human genes, we could still catch human diseases.

"How is she?" Dave asked immediately.

"She's still unconscious but it's bad news I'm afraid." She started.

"Please tell us." Jeanette pleaded.

"Okay. As you probably know, you carry some human genes which means that you can still get human diseases." We all nodded as she slowly said this and we grew more concerned hoping that it wasn't what we thought it was. That one word floating round in our heads _cancer _was making it harder for us to listen.

"The bad news is that it's Anaemia." She said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Is it a severe case of Anaemia and what will the treatment be? Also, when can we see her?" Dave asked.

"I'm afraid that it is a severe case of Anaemia, we haven't decided on treatment as of yet and you may see her now. I will let you know on the treatment options available." Lisa explained.

"Thank you" Simon replied. Then we all rushed into the room and onto the starch white bed of which Brittany was laid upon. Oh, how I wished to see those sparkling aqua blue eyes of hers again and that stunning smile that was the smile I fell in love with, the first time I laid my eyes upon her. Just then, Lisa and another vet came into the room.

"I'm afraid that the only option for her is a blood transfusion with her case being so severe. We're going to have to take a blood sample from all five chipmunks to see who has the same blood type." The male doctor said seriously.

"It's a risky procedure but it's her only chance of survival. Even with the transfusion, there's no guarantee that she'll survive the actual procedure itself. Of course I need your permission to go ahead with the transfusion." Lisa explained. As we all gave Dave persuading looks, he signed the papers and we were taken for our blood tests.

"Okay we have the results of the tests. Nope, nope, nope, yes and yes." The male vet stated.

"Who are the two with a yes?" Dave asked confused.

"Brittany has a rare blood type, O-, the two chipmunks with O- are Simon and Alvin. Let's go." Lisa demanded. Me and Simon followed her into the large room and jumped up onto the bed that Brittany was laying on.

"It's gonna be okay Britt, you're gonna pull through this, you have to." I sobbed slowly when Simon walked over to me and gave me a hug which I accepted.

"Don't worry Alvin. Don't give up hope, she's strong and with us by her side, she'll be even stronger, I promise, she's gonna make it Alvin, but she needs you to support her. Yeah?" Simon reassured me. We were told to sit on the bed next to her.

"Okay, we're going to have to do a direct transfusion. We'll start off with Simon and then move on to you Alvin then you can both rest in here after. Okay?" Lisa asked. We both nodded in response. The transfusion had started and I was talking to Simon about how I felt about Brittany.

"I love her Si. I just haven't had the time or guts to tell her but now with all this going on, what… what if it's… you know… too late?" I admitted with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Alvin, don't think like that. She **will **pull through and you will be able to tell her." Simon promised. Before we knew it, the transfusion was over, we weren't going to find out if it was successful until she woke up, no one was allowed to see us either and we had to stay there overnight. Everyone left for home and when me and Simon felt strong enough, we made our way over to Brittany, slowly but surely.

"Doesn't she look peaceful Simon?" I asked as we both gazed upon her angelic face.

"She sure does Alvin, she sure does." He replied calmly.

"You know, as much as I hate the fact, we should probably get some sleep." I suggested. Simon nodded and we scurried back over to the other bed and got some well-deserved sleep. Well, firstly we had a chat about our gorgeous counterparts who we had fallen in love with the first time that we met them, even if we didn't show it, we definitely felt it. All I could think about that night was Britt. How was I going to tell her how I felt? I don't know but I guess I'll find a way and I hope that she feels the same way. I turned to my right to see Simon in an already peaceful sleep and then I turned to my left to see the angelic, gorgeous and pretty chipette. I was dying to see her heavenly aqua blue sparkling eyes and her dashing smile that she didn't really like until I wouldn't stop commenting on it.

All night, I lay there in a dreamy sleep, thinking about all the good times that me and my brothers had with the chipettes and then there was the day we met them. I remember our comments on our counterparts.

Simon: Her glasses were quite fetching.

Theodore: She was like a beautiful, green gumdrop.

Me: I never thought I'd say this but pink is my new favourite colour.

_**Good Times**_

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Honesty, Comfort & Recovery

**One Night Never Forgotten**

Brittany's P.O.V

I woke up feeling really light-headed, fluttering my eyelashes as I looked around the bright white room.

"Brittany? SIMON! BRITT'S AWAKE!" Alvin shouted cheerfully, I heard the faint sound of light paws running across the floor of the strange room and then leap onto the bed on which I was laid upon. I looked to my right to see the red clad chipmunk stood next to his blue clad brother, my vision was still very blurry but I could tell who they were.

"Hey Britt." Alvin said softly.

"A-Alvin? Simon? How did I get here?." I weakly whispered.

"You collapsed at the school and the vet brought you here, her name's Lisa, she's really nice. Anyway how are you feeling?" Simon asked gently.

"Terrible." I replied still trying to focus my eyes upon the two chipmunks.

"Britt, there's something I gotta tell ya." Alvin started.

"I don't mean to be rude Alvin but I... I really don't feel well and I'm really weak and tired so unless it's important then it's gonna have to wait." I said before rolling onto my side, turning away from Alvin sleepily.

"But Brittany, it is important!" Simon quickly assured me.

"Fine. Go on Alvin." I said half asleep.

"Britt… I... I love you." Alvin admitted proudly.

"Oh Alvin… I love you too." I replied happily as he gave me a big hug and a kiss on the lips, it only lasted a short time though because the vet walked in.

"Well, you seem to have been lucky with that blood transfusion you had." She said examining me.

"Wait… what blood transfusion?" I asked.

"You needed a blood transfusion to survive and you're still in a critical condition." She explained.

"But who donated blood. I'm a rare O- blood type." I asked confused as I tried focusing my still blurred vision on the vet.

"Simon and Alvin both have O- blood type so you were very lucky." She responded. I looked at my blood donors in shock.

"Y-you guys d-donated b-blood… to save… m-me?" I asked, my eyes watering. They both nodded.

"Of course we did Brittany, you mean more than the world to us and we don't know what we would have done without you around." Simon admitted. Alvin nodded his head in agreement. "Besides, who else would keep Alvin occupied" he joked earning a nudge from Alvin.

"Ouch!" I screamed, gripping my throbbing head earning worried looks from my life-savers.

"Brittany? What's wrong?" The vet asked concerned.

"Major migraine. Ow!" I replied trying to resist the pain but it was no use my head was aching so much, it was unbearable. Alvin and Simon had hopped of the bed and walked near the door and were now talking to the vet, my mind completely blanked out the other sounds. _Help me please. Oh god! Please, I feel dizzy! _I thought to myself.

"I don't feel too-" I started before throwing up into a chipmunk-sized bucket that was left next to me just in case. Alvin darted across the room and hopped on the bed rubbing my back calmly.

"It's okay Britt." He whispered but loud enough for me to hear. Simon then ran over to me and Alvin and leaped onto the bed. I heard them whispering then Alvin followed Lisa asking for something to ease the pain and some water while Simon rubbed my back and comforted me. I felt really tired and just really wanted to go to sleep after what seemed like hours of throwing up. Alvin and Simon were allowed to sleep at the vets that night but they had to go home the next day.

That night though, was one of the worst nights. I barely got any sleep, I just laid there dizzy with my head throbbing, throwing up every so often, the room spinning. It was about 2am and I was tossing and turning, I leaned over and threw up again, waking someone up. I heard scurrying and I couldn't care less that someone was coming over to me, I was too busy leaning over the bucket. Before I knew it, I felt a paw on my back, rubbing it softly as I coughed and vomited, I expected Alvin to be there comforting me but I could here his snores... Which meant... Could it be?... As I felt another paw pull my hair from in front of my face, I vaguely spotted the colour of the sleeve, I expected it to be red, however, it was blue. _Simon? I'm sorry. _I thought as I coughed and puked. When it was over, I was completely out of breath, it was 2:30am, Simon leaned towards a shelf and pulled down a small towel before carefully pulling me into his arms, I couldn't squirm or pull out of his grip, I was just too weak, he wiped my mouth free of vomit and pulled me close.

"Just get some sleep Britt." He hushed as I slowly drifted to sleep in his blue clad arms.

As I woke up from my short slumber, I found that I was surrounded by my family, they were all there. Dave, Claire, Toby and Julie to my left, Eleanor, Theodore and Jeanette at the bottom of the large bed and Alvin and Simon to my right, sat on the edge of the bed. They were all smiling at me, I looked over at Simon and mouthed the words 'Thank you' to him after what he had done earlier that morning, he smiled and nodded, I knew what it meant. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 10:30am, visiting hours had started only half an hour ago.

"How are you feeling?" Claire asked. It had been days since I'd heard anyone's voice other than Lisa, Alvin and Simon's.

"Tired, dizzy and really sick." I sighed.

"Do you remember what happened?" Dave asked. I nodded as I told the story.

**Flashback:**

_**"Okay we're going to do some laps today class, so get running." Mr Johnson said as we set off running laps. About half way through the first lesson, I started feeling dizzy so I asked our teacher for a break. I sat on the bleachers when Ryan came over to me.**_

_**"Can't keep up? Are you ashamed because I'm faster than you and that you can't beat me in a race?" He laughed. He grabbed me by the tail and held me upside down.**_

_**"I swear if there was no one here, I would kill you here and now. What you did today, showing me up in front of the whole school, bad idea. You're gonna pay for it!" He shouted. The teacher came over and told him to put me down, which he reluctantly did, then he sent him to Principal Rubin's for an exclusion. I sat down for the rest of first lesson until I felt well enough to carry on. I started a lap around the sports hall and Mr Johnson was talking to another student. About a quarter of the way round, I started feeling really dizzy yet again. Jake was just behind me when I quickly came to a halt.**_

_**"Brittany, are you okay?" Jake asked.**_

_**"Yeah, I'm fine Jake. Don't worry." I lied. **_

_**"Britt, don't lie to me please." His pleading voice fading as I started to black out.**_

_**"I feel di-" I started before collapsing. **_

_**"Oh my god! Brittany." Jake shouted. I thought I was going to hit the hard, cold floor but I felt arms catch me. Jake had caught me. He laid me carefully on the floor.**_

_**"Stay awake. Come on Britt, stay awake!" Jake whispered loud enough for me to hear as I slowly closed my eyes, going into a deep slumber. I heard his final words before completely blacking out.**_

_**"Mr Johnson! Come quick, Brittany's collapsed!" He called while checking my pulse. Then I woke up here, my vision really blurry.**_

**End Of Flashback.**

Just then the vet came in and said that I needed to have a checkup and I was taken out of the room. I was taken to a smaller room and was placed onto more white sheets.

"Okay Brittany, how are you feeling today?" Lisa asked.

"Dizzy, tired and really sick." I complained. Lisa then walked over to me with a stethoscope and checked my heartbeat. After the tests were done, she carefully lifted me off of the bed and carried me back into the room where I had been in for the past 2 days.

"When can I go home?" I asked weakly, breaking the silence as Lisa walked towards the door. She spun round slowly.

"I'm afraid you won't be going home anytime soon. You're too prone to diseases, you're immune system is much too weak. I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here for a least another week." She explained. I sighed, tears forming in my ice-blue eyes. Alvin pulled me close in his embrace and gave me a comforting hug.

"I just wanna go home" I cried as I sobbed into his jumper.

"I know Britt, I know." He whispered pulling me tighter. Everyone looked at us in awe as Alvin comforted me.

As the days went by, things started looking up for me, suddenly I was struck with the flu. I spent yet another painful 2 days at the vets before deciding it was enough. I'd been there now for 4 days and I hated it. I was so enraged when Lisa refused to let me go home. I just had to wait...

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Brittany The Burglar?

**One Night Never Forgotten **

Simon's P.O.V

We had a surprise on the 9th November 2011. We were all laid in bed after the hectic 6 days, we were still worried about Brittany, although we knew that she was gonna make it, her immune system was weak and she could catch diseases really easy so we all had to wash our hands before we were allowed to see her and it was going to take plenty of time for her to recover from what had happened, however, we were told that she should still be able to do the concert. It was 5am and we all woke up to a loud and deafening bang. _What the hell was that?_ I thought as me and Jeanette shot up in our beds, Dave and Claire ran into our room.

"Are you all okay?" Dave asked worryingly as me and Jeanette nodded, the others were still asleep, then there was some light mumbles coming from downstairs.

"W-what was th-that?" Jeanette asked shaken up, I hopped onto her bed and gave her a comforting hug before we hurried downstairs.

"Hello? Who's there?" Jeanette asked alarmed.

"Don't make me have to get my brother's suisse army knife. Show yourself burglar or we'll call the cops." I said sternly. Suddenly some deep breathing could be heard, I jumped onto the counter in the kitchen and turned the light on, we looked at the end of the couch to see a pink clad chipette stood there shaking like mad. Jeanette rushed over to her first and gave her a tight hug. I followed just seconds after, we were so happy that she was home, we didn't expect her to be home because we never got a phone call.

"Britt, we're really sorry about that, it's just... We didn't expect you home yet so we thought... And well we... We're really sorry Britt, honestly, and we never meant to scare you or anything but-" Jeanette started.

"Jean it's okay. They wanted to keep me in a few more days but I told them that I wanted to come home so they agreed and they said that they will call later on." Brittany interrupted still shaking like a leaf.

"How did you get home?" I asked confused.

"I got a taxi, it wasn't easy but a taxi driver spotted me after nearly running me over and offered me a lift to apologise." She replied as tears ran down her face as me and Jean hugged her.

"I'm just so glad you're home Brittany." Jeanette whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Claire asked politely.

"You should probably get some sleep like the rest of us and I'm sure the others will be over-joyed to see you again." Dave suggested, we all headed upstairs. Dave and Claire went to their room while me, Jean and the shaken up Brittany went to our room and slowly opened the door to find Theo, Ellie and Alvin huddled on Alvin's bed talking and comforting each other about the strange noises. We walked in, Brittany in the middle, me on the left with my arm round her shoulders, and Jeanette on the right with her arm round Britt's back. Theodore must have heard the door creak because he looked at us while Alvin and Eleanor talked.

"Guys. Guys!" Theo said as he nudged them.

"WHAT?" They replied in unison.

"Brittany's home!" Theo exclaimed.

"Theo please don't twist our tails." Alvin nagged.

"Hi Alvin." Brittany muttered smiling weakly as Alvin looked towards the doorway with a confused but pleased look on his face.

"Brittany! You're home, you're actually home!" Alvin cheered as he scurried towards Brittany and gave her a huge hug and a kiss. We all looked at them in awe. We were so happy for them.

"Alvin, I don't mean to ruin the moment but we all need our rest, especially Brittany. She's... Well... What the vets would call fragile. She still hasn't fully recovered and is still majorly ill, that means Brittany needs as much rest as she can get and NO races! Got it?" I explained. Alvin nodded in agreement and helped Brittany up onto her bed. Brittany was the first asleep, it was so good to have her back but she was really ill, not critical but seriously ill. We all laid there and fell into the most peaceful sleep since the day Brittany had collapsed at school.

Later that morning we all woke up and hurried downstairs to the smell of toaster waffles. It was a Sunday so we could sleep in, hence why we got up at 11:30am, but we had to go to bed early for school the next day. Brittany was struggling to get up so Alvin told us all to go downstairs while he helped Britt. We all dug into our toaster waffles just as Alvin came into the kitchen helping Brittany to stand. She was so weak and fragile, even worse than before.

"Brittany, I'm keeping you off school for a while, just until you get better." Dave mentioned as soon as we saw her frail body. I ran over and helped Alvin support her before we helped her onto the table.

"How are you feeling today Britt?" Eleanor asked. Brittany didn't say anything but she shook her head. Claire offered her some toaster waffles but she wasn't hungry. Yep, she was definitely worse and more sick than before._ Maybe she's just caught another bug from one of us. _I thought reassuringly. After breakfast, we all hung with out counterparts. Jeanette and I went to our room to do our homework for maths, everyone else had done there's but Brittany couldn't concentrate with her being ill so we had to explain to the teacher as to why Britt hadn't done her homework. Eleanor and Theodore were in the kitchen making buns because they loved cooking and Alvin and Brittany were on the couch in the living room talking and listening to music. There wasn't much that Brittany could do but Alvin just wanted to be with her. He really cared about her, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and it now took a lot of persuasion to even let us be on our own with Brittany. Yes, he was over-protective but that's love right?

Our day wasn't too bad, it got to about 3 o'clock, we had all done our homework and our chores and even watched a movie or two and we were in our shared room. We were all talking about our day as we sat on our older sibling's beds. Jeanette and Eleanor on Brittany's bed and me, Theodore, Alvin and Brittany on Alvin's bed. Alvin was sat on his bed leaning against a pillow at the head of the bed. Brittany had her head resting on Alvin's chest as she slept. Me and Theodore leaped onto Brittany's bed to where our counterparts, our crushes, were sat eyeing their sister.

"She looks so peaceful, doesn't she?" Jeanette commented.

"Yeah, she does." I replied, hugging her. Theodore did the same with Eleanor. Just then, Brittany began to stir as Alvin kissed her furry, auburn forehead.

"Nice sleep?" Theodore asked with a cute smirk on his face. Brittany didn't reply, in fact she barely moved an inch.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alvin asked worried, Brittany shook her head as if to say no. She quickly put her hand over her mouth, her eyes widened and suddenly, we knew what to do.

"We'll go get Dave and Claire." Eleanor said as we walked out of the room. Claire was just walking towards our bedroom.

"Claire! Can you go check on Brittany please? Thanks." We barely gave her time to talk. As she walked over to our room, we ran downstairs to get Dave who was sat on the couch watching his soaps again.

"Dave. Brittany doesn't look so good, can you please check on her?" Theo asked politely.

"Sure." Dave replied. We all rushed upstairs to find the bedroom door closed. Dave knocked on the door and Claire came.

"Dave, look... Now's not really a good time. You see Bri-" she started before being interrupted by Alvin.

"Claire! We kind of need you here!" Alvin shouted desperately.

"Hang on Alvin! Just make sure to calm Brittany down okay!" Claire replied.

"Claire, what's going on?" Dave asked.

"Okay Dave, you can come in as long as the others wait outside, they won't want to see Britt in this way." Claire advised.

"Okay. Guys, you wait out here okay?" Dave asked.

"Yes Dave." We all replied in unison as Dave walked into the shared bedroom.

"What do you think's going on in there?" Eleanor asked worryingly.

"I don't know Ellie, I really don't know." Jeanette sighed as we sat against the wall. _What's going on in there? Is Brittany okay?_

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N- There are way more chapters to go. This was just the beginning. Please keep reading my story and also stories from my friend ILoveGlee23. Thanks.**


	9. Closer Bond Than We Thought?

**One Night Never Forgotten**

Alvin's P.O.V

There was a knock on the door, Claire opened it to reveal Dave.

"Dave, look... Now's not really a good time. You see Bri-" Claire started before I interrupted.

"Claire! We kind of need you here!" I shouted desperately.

"Hang on Alvin! Just make sure to calm Brittany down okay!" Claire replied. I began trying to calm Brittany down more. I rubbed her back and move her hair. God how I wanted to get out of that room, I hated the sight but I wasn't going to leave Britt on her own. I couldn't leave her. She needed me.

"Claire, what's going on?" Dave asked. Claire gave me a questioning look which I responded to with a nod of approval.

"Okay Dave, you can come in as long as the others wait out side, they won't want to see Britt in this way." Claire advised, turning round.

"Okay. Guys, you wait out here okay?" Dave asked.

"Yes Dave." Our younger siblings replied in unison as Claire led Dave into our shared room.

"So, what's the big prob...lem." Dave pleaded.

"Look Dave, you see why I wouldn't let the others in?" Claire explained. Dave's face basically described how he felt.

"Oh my god! Brittany! Oh god. Have you called Lisa?" Dave asked questioned.

"Yes Dave, she should be here soon." Claire assured. As if right on cue, Lisa knocked on the door.

"Oh Lisa, thank god you're here." Dave exclaimed as he opened the door.

"I came as quick as I could. Now where is she?" She asked. Dave pointed at Brittany, who was throwing up or a better explanation, coughing up blood.

"Okay. How long has she been coughing up blood?" Lisa asked.

"About 10 minutes." I explained.

"We'll have to take her back to the vets." She concluded. I put my focus back on Brittany who was coughing and splurting. It was like I could read her mind for the first time, I could see what she was thinking.

"No!" I shouted.

"Alvin. It's professional, they can help her better there." Dave explained.

"Brittany, do you want to go to the vets?" Claire asked her. She shook head with a negative expression.

"Okay then. I guess I could take a look here. If that's okay with you." Lisa suggested. Dave and Claire nodded their heads in agreement as I smiled gratefully at them.

"Alvin, will you and the others please go downstairs." Dave ordered.

"I'm not leaving her. She **needs **me Dave." I looked at him, tears forming in my eyes at the thought of leaving her. Just then, Brittany stopped coughing for a couple of minutes. I held her close to my chest as she shook and gasped for air.

"Please don't... leave me... Alvin. Please... I don't want to be alone... at a time... like... this." Brittany whispered,catching her breath back.

"I promise Britt, I promise I won't leave you." I made a promise with her and I wa in no way prepared to break it, she's my girlfriend, she trusts me with all her heart, if I break the promise, I break her heart.

"Fine Alvin, me and Claire will be outside." Dave announced.

Just as Dave and Claire left, Brittany began to close her eyes.

"Hey Britt, stay awake." I chuckled.

"Huh? Oh, s-sorry." She muttered tiredly. Lisa came over to Britt with a stethoscope, thermometer and a mini blood pressure thing. Lucky for Brittany, it was all over within 15 minutes and she could finally get some more sleep.

"Thanks Lisa." I said gratefully.

"Not a problem Alvin." She replied. Just before she left I stopped her.

"Lisa, is she getting better?" I asked quickly. She turned back and walked back towards our beds.

"Look Alvin, I won't lie to you... It could take days, weeks or even months until she fully recovers, however, she is slowly getting better but we have to take each day as it comes. Okay?" She explained.

"I guess you're right. Thanks again." I sighed. She walked back over to the door but stopped short.

"She'll be okay Alvin. Don't worry." She reassured me, I nodded my head in response and she walked out of the room. I looked at the angel, sleeping before me in my arms, with a grin before I moved her head from my chest onto the pillow. I heard her stir a little so I looked back to check that she was still asleep, when I saw that she was, I made my way out of the shared room and downstairs to the kitchen where everyone else was sitting around the table.

"Hi guys." I said depressingly.

"What's wrong Alvin?" Theo asked sweetly.

"Sorry Theo, it's just, I can't help thinking about Brittany." I replied.

"Oh." He sighed.

"Why aren't you with Brittany now?" Eleanor asked politely. I'd just got the cheese balls out of the cupboard and was hopping on to the table.

"I was hungry and decided that now was a good time to get some food because she's asleep." I informed.

"Is she feeling better?" Jeanette asked smiling.

"Uh. Well she didn't say must because of the check-up but she did want to go to sleep so I don't really know. Sorry." I said apologetically.

"It's okay Alvin. I will go check on her later." Claire assured me. We all stayed downstairs and watched a movie, when Brittany came down.

"Hiya." She said rather weakly, you could tell that she had just woken up.

"Hey. Are we being too noisy? We can turn it down if you want. How are you feeling? Do you want us to get you anything?" Jeanette said.

"Guys, can you please stop treating me like that. I'm okay and I actually was wondering if I could join you." Brittany replied.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Dave approved. Brittany stumbled as she hopped onto the sofa but kept herself from falling. She walked over and sat beside me, perching her head on my shoulder. I gave her a warm smile before watching Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix. It was around 7 o'clock when we finished the film, we had to go to school the next day. _I guess Brittany was lucky that she didn't have to go to school but I think that she and the rest of us would rather be at school than at home on her own. _I thought as we got off of the couch.

"Dave." Brittany called.

"Yes Brittany?" Dave replied.

"Can I go out into the back yard for some fresh air please." Brittany asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Brittany, but I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, you could easily catch a bug or something and we don't want you to be any worse than you already are." Dave said sternly.

"Please Dave. Just for a bit. I promise I'll be careful." She pleaded.

"Yeah Dave. We'll go with her. It'll do us all some good." Simon persuaded, looking at us for answers.

"Well. Okay. But only if you promise to be careful and look after each other?" Dave questioned.

"Yes Dave!" We all chimed. Dave looked at Claire.

"You have to be in by eight thirty latest." Claire ordered.

"You got it!" Eleanor replied cheerfully. We all walked outside and sat on the fresh green grass. It was cold out, Brittany could feel it, I could see her shivering so I pulled her close, trying to keep her warm. Simon looked at his watch.

"It's 10 past 8 guys." He informed us.

"Hey guys!" Brittany shouted happily. We looked at her in confusion.

"What's made you so happy all of a sudden?" Ellie asked.

"Can you feel it?" Britt asked.

"Feel what?" Theo asked intriguingly.

"It's snowing!" Brittany cheered. We all looked up at the dark sky then to a lamppost behind the garden to see that she was right. It was actually snowing. We all looked at each other and smiled. It was a beautiful sight and there was no one that I'd rather share it with than my brothers, my best friends who were like my sisters and my gorgeous girlfriend. Soon enough, the snow had got really heavy and the outside temperature was below freezing, the chipettes were shivering, Brittany was fast asleep in my arms and I was almost asleep myself.

"We have to go inside now guys." Simon demanded. I tried to pick up my girlfriend but I was too tired.

"Alvin, let me take Brittany. I promise I won't hurt her." Simon offered. I reluctantly accepted his offer and he carried Britt to our room. On the way there however, we saw Dave.

"How was it out there?" He asked.

"It was lovely and it started snowing. It still is." Theo explained.

"Oh my, is Brittany okay?" Dave asked with worry written all over his face.

"Don't worry Dave, she's fine she's just really tired haha." Simon smiled.

"I figured." Dave laughed. We all joined in, little did we know, we woke Brittany up in the process.

"Huh? What's going on?" Britt asked yawning.

"Oh. Um. Sorry about that Britt, we didn't mean to wake you." Jeanette apologised.

"Its okay but what's with all the laughing?" She asked puzzled.

"Oh sorry, just a comment that Dave made." I said with a smile plastered on my furry face.

"Oh. Okay." She replied. She yawned again.

"I'll just take Brittany into the room. I'll be back in a minute." Simon told us.

"Okay." Jeanette sighed while smiling. Within a minute, Simon was out of the shared bedroom and on the upstairs landing. We spent about 10 minutes telling jokes and things before it was time to go to bed.

"Okay guys. You need to go to bed now. You've got school in the morning." Dave whispered trying not to wake Brittany or Claire. We all nodded before heading to bed. We each got into our pyjamas and got into our allocated beds. We said our good nights and fell asleep. That was it. Another day over. We didn't want to leave Britt at home on her own the next day but she wasn't allowed to go to school. _She's gonna be fine. She'll be asleep most of tomorrow anyway, there's no big deal. _I thought to myself before falling asleep. All that night, I thought about Brittany and how she must have been feeling but I knew that no matter how hard I tried, I wasn't going to feel or see what it was like. She was my girlfriend and I wasn't going to stop worrying about her and I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her for as long as I lived. Even if it was the **last **thing I ever did.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Dear Diary, I Have An Idea!

**One Night Never Forgotten**

Alvin's Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_I've had a tough day today. Brittany unexpectedly but thankfully arrived home after being at the vet's for 6 days and then started coughing up blood early this afternoon but despite how much I hated it, I stayed by her side, she needed me there, that's what stopped me from leaving and our love, nothing was stronger than our love. She was having a hard time and it isn't going to be easy leaving her at home on her own for most of the day tomorrow while we are at work and school. What if something bad happens? But then again, she can always call us. I might call her tomorrow at break and lunch, I might even meet up with her at the park after school to see how she is, she'll love that but I have got to look after, I don't want her getting more ill or anything. I'm sure she'll be fine but I don't want to force her to meet up with me if she isn't feeling up to it. Better to be safe than sorry. I guess the snow won't help either... Oh yeah, the snow! Its amazing, we were just sat outside when it suddenly started snowing. Brittany was the first to notice it. And she was over the moon. It got colder out but that didn't bother any of us that much, we had each other to keep us warm. Brittany enjoyed the snow and the fresh air but eventually fell asleep in my arms. It seems weird with her falling asleep often instead of talking non-stop and we all miss the old Brittany but we know that we have to help her through it. Like Simon said "She'll pull through it. She's strong and with us by her side, she'll be even stronger."_

_I have to admit that I'm probably being a bit over protective. I nearly even stopped Simon, my own brother, from carrying her when I was too weak. I hardly trust my family around her but I know that I need to let them. I mean, they are Britt's family too. I just hope they understand and can forgive me. I just can't stop worrying about her and hope that she gets better. I love her with all my heart._

_Brittany's my absolutely amazing and beautiful angel that fell down from heaven. My girlfirend and I'm scared of losing her. She means the world to me although we've had our arguments and fights. She's always been there for me annd I'm going to return the favour. I promised Britt that I will look after her and not let anyone hurt her and I'm never going to break that promise. Even if my life depends on it. I love her too much to let anything bad happen to her. If anyone lays so much as a finger on her... Then they're gonna pay big time! _

_It's not exactly late at the moment but Dave will kill me if I'm not up on time in the morning._

_Laters! Alvin the Awsomest!_

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N- There will be about 30 chapters of this story and it will have a twist in the tale. It will soon reach its climax chapters which will be much longer than the chapters already posted. I will be uploading a one-shot soon so I hope to get reviews and things on that as well. I hope you're enjoying it so far and more chapters will be up soon. Please review and read ILoveGlee23's stories. Thank you.**


	11. Just Leave Me Alone!

**One Night Never Forgotten**

Brittany's P.O.V

It was Monday, everyone was back at school while I stayed home... On my own. It was soooo boring. Urgh, I would've give anything to be back at school. I mean I don't really enjoy school but I'd rather be there than stuck at home, doing nothing and extremely sick. _I have to find something to do. _I though as I wandered around the house. Just then, it came to me... _Why don't I surprise them by meeting them at the school gates after school! _I thought. _No! What am I thinking? Sure, they'd be happy to see me but they wouldn't want me to leave the house in my condition and Dave and Claire certainly wouldn't be pleased. _I doubted my own thoughts. It was 10:30am and I heard my phone going off from the kitchen. I ran out of the living room and into the kitchen, grabbing my phone and answering it.

"Hello." I said cautiously.

"Hey Britt." It was my favourite voice other than my own. It was Alvin.

"Hi Brittany!" I heard a crowd of people chime. There were loads of voices.

"Who are you with Alvin?" I asked smirking slightly.

"Have you not seen the time?" He asked.

"Of course I have. It's 10:30 in the morning." I replied.

"We have maths at that time and everyone wanted to say hi." He chuckled.

"Hi everyone!" I called through the phone.

"So how are you feeling today? Better I hope." I heard someone say into the phone and I soon realised who it was.

"I'm feeling much better Jake, thanks for asking, I'm just completely bored out of my head. Thank you all though, this has cheered me up so much." I giggled into the phone.

"Good to hear Brittany! Listen, me and Alvin were wondering if you were feeling up to meeting us in the park after school. You don't have to but it was just a thought." Jake asked.

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed.

"Great! We'll ring you at lunch since you didn't answer at break. We'll see you there. See ya!" They cheered quietly at the same time.

"Yeah sorry about that. Thanks guys. See ya later!" I giggled before hanging up. Finally. I had something to look forward to. It had been a whole 7 days since me and Jake last saw each other when I collapsed in the sports hall and he helped me. _I still need to thank Jake for that day, he was so kind to me. _I thought before smiling. Before I knew it, it was 12:30 and Alvin promised me that he'd ring me at lunch. My phone went off and I answered it straight away.

"Hi Britt!" Alvin said cheerfully.

"Hiya Alvin." I calmly spoke through the phone.

"What are you up to?" He asked me.

"Oh. Nothing much, just listening to music." I sighed.

"Are you still meeting us at the park after school?" He asked politely for once.

"Yep. I promise I'll be there." I assured.

"Good. How are you feeling?" Jake asked curiously.

"Not bad. I feel ill but it's not going to stop me from seeing you guys after school." I laughed.

"Okay. Great. Well, sorry Britt but we really have to go. We'll see you later." Alvin informed me.

"Yeah. I'll see you later. Bye." And that was the end of the call. Back to boredom. Or so I thought...

I'd just put my phone back onto the table when it went off again. I looked at the caller ID... Unknown Number. I hesitated at first but eventually picked it up.

"H-hello." I stuttered.

"Hello Brittany." _Oh no! _I thought as I recognised the voice. It was him again.

"I-Ian?" I asked hoping that my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Yep. That's right! I'm back and you are going to work for me whether you like it or not!" He cheered. I hung up straight away. I hated him so much it was unbelievable. I headed upstairs... crying... Not from sadness, but from anger. I sat upstairs in our room, staring out of the window into a world where no where is safe from Ian's clutches. _I have got to tell Alvin. _I thought. I looked over to the clock.

"What? 3 o'clock already? I'm gonna be late!" I screamed as I ran round the room grabbing everything. I ran downstairs towards the front door but stopped short.

"Dammit! Phone! How could I forget?" I ran and grabbed my phone then ran out the front door. I hadn't realised that I'd been sat in our room for around two and a half hours. I ran down the street and to the central park near school. My phone started going off again. I answered it, thinking it was Alvin or Jake.

"Hiya!" I said cheerfully but out of breath.

"Hello again Brittany." Ian said creepily.

"Get lost Ian!" I shouted through the phone, tears forming in my blue eyes.

"Remember our little deal. Either you willingly work for me or I force you to." He explained demandingly.

"I wouldn't dare!" I hung up yet again, tears streaming down my face. I hadn't got far, I mean I am a chipmunk... A really ill chipmunk. I wasn't giving up. Not long after the phone call, I arrived at central park to see Jake sat under a tree with Alvin on his shoulder and decided to sneak up on them both. It didn't work though because some kid shouted at his friend.

"Wow! It's Brittany Wilson!" He exclaimed. _Dammit. He had to go and ruin my plans didn't he. _My thoughts were interrupted by Alvin.

"H-hi." I said shaking.

"Hey, what's up with you? A-are you crying?" Alvin asked cautiously.

"What's going on?" Jake asked nervously.

"Ian! That's what's fucking happening!" I shouted. They both stepped back, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"S-sorry." I apologised. They both walked towards me.

"I-Ian? He's already caused enough trouble as it is! What's he doing now?" Jake asked.

"He called me on an unknown number and then said 'Either you willingly work for me or I force you to.' I hung up straight away and..." I couldn't finish what I was saying because I broke down into tears. This wasn't like me at all. I was always seen as the mentally strong one, the headstrong chipette who let nothing stand in her way... But at the moment... That just wasn't me... I was ill, I was weak, I was always tired and now, crying... Me... Brittany Wilson... **The **Brittany Wilson... **Crying**. It was hard to believe. Alvin hugged me.

After a few minutes, I calmed down and we all sat under the large tree. They asked me how I was feeling and replied with the usual 'not bad' but inside I felt unbearably ill. I didn't want to say anything, they'd take me home. I wanted to be here and not at home. I sat there completely in another world. Suddenly, a red flash waved in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Britt! Boyfriend asking you something." Alvin said in a 'duh' tone. I shook my head.

"Huh? What? Sorry." I rushed out the words when I snapped out of my trance.

"I said 'Are you sure you're feeling okay?' And its fine, you don't need to apologise.

"Oh no." I mumbled as I pulled an enraged face at the sight of Ian.

"Oh no what?" Jake asked. _Oh no. They heard me. What do I say? _

"Nothing. Ermm... Can we leave?" I asked. They looked at each other confused. Then they followed my line of vision and gasped at the sight.

"Ian!" They spoke through their teeth.

"Don't worry. We won't let him hurt you. Let's go! I'll see you guys later!" Jake said agreeing with my earlier comment.

We all got up, went our separate ways and walked cautiously in the direction of home. We were nearly home when there was a rustling in a nearby hedge.

"Gotcha!" Ian shouted victoriously as he reached out to grab me. I dodged him and Alvin stood in front of me, his arms out wide.

"Don't you dare go near her! You hear me? Don't you dare, Ian!" He shouted blocking me from Ian's reach. Ian reached down again and missed as me and Alvin ran down the road and into our house as fast as we could. Once we arrived home, we shot through the cat flap and I leaned against one of the walls, trying to catch my breath.

"You okay?" Alvin asked caringly walking over to me.

"Just... Completely out... Of breath." I said gasping for air, Alvin rubbed my back.

"Its okay. Just breath deeply. You might wanna get some rest upstairs." Alvin advised.

"There you are! Alvin, I knew you were going to the park but where on Earth have you been Brittany? We've been worried sick!" Dave exclaimed.

"Sorry... Dave." I sighed still catching my breath.

"Alvin you know that Brittany's ill and can't do a lot of running." Simon stated while shooting a death glare at Alvin who was hugging me and calming me down. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend than Alvin. He cared about me.

"It was my... Fault. I went... To the park... To see him and... Jake and then... Got... Chased... By..." I struggled to say his name.

"By who or what?" Eleanor asked.

"By... B-by I-I-Ian." I sighed. Alvin glanced at me before looking at Dave.

"Dave. We have got to-" Alvin couldn't say anymore because Dave interrupted.

"Get a restraining order." He informed. He got his coat on and rushed to the car with us in his pockets. As soon as we were in the car, we climbed out of the pockets and sat down on the passenger seat. We all talked until we arrived at the police station. From then on, we were pretty much silent except for explaining why we needed the restraining order against Ian. The time it took for the procedure to determine if we could have one was immense. But that's another story that I can't explain.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Is This The End?

**One Night Never Forgotten**

Simon's P.O.V

We were at the downtown police station... There for a restraining order for Brittany. She was the applicant and Ian was the respondent in this case. Me, my brothers and Brittany's sisters didn't need one because he was only stalking and harassing Brittany, not us.

Brittany was taken into a separate room for questioning while the rest of us sat in the reception area.

"How long is this going to take, Dave?" Theodore asked quietly.

"I don't know Theodore, sorry." Dave apologised, Theo sighed and slouched on the metal chair. Just then a male officer walked over to us.

"Mr Dave Seville?" He asked, looking at Dave questionably.

"Yes Officer." Dave responded.

"If you could please follow me." He said motioning for us to stay where we were and Dave to follow him as Dave stood up.

"One of you phone Claire and tell her to come down here please." Dave ordered. We all nodded in response and then Dave left with the officer and headed into the same room as Brittany.

Jeanette phoned Claire and within 10 minutes, Claire had arrived and was sitting with us in the reception.

"Where's Dave?" Claire asked.

"In that room with Brittany." Jeanette answered, pointing towards the questioning room.

"How long have they been in there?" Claire questioned.

"Dave, about 10 minutes. Brittany, about an hour and a half." I explained. 2 hours had passed when Dave finally emerged from questioning and his face was blank. He didn't look very hap- Wait...

"Where's Brittany?" I asked.

"They want to ask her some more questions." Dave sighed. We all sat back down and sighed in unison.

"Sorry guys." Dave apologised.

"How many questions are they asking her?" Eleanor asked sighing.

"Tell me about it. We've been here for hours." Alvin complained.

"Guys, you want Brittany to be as safe as possible right?" I said. They all nodded and calmed down.

"Yeah, sorry." They all spoke in unison before sitting in silence.

"What do you guys want for tea?" Claire asked, breaking the silence. We all shrugged and sat there in silence yet again. _What on earth could they be asking her in there? _I thought to myself through the silence.

Another hour passed and it was about 7 o'clock, we sat there yawning as Brittany was carried out of the questioning room and placed on the chair where the rest of us were. She wobbled a bit so Alvin walked over to her, helping her balance.

"You okay?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah. Just-" She stopped to yawn.

"Tired." She sighed, slouching slightly.

"What do you want for tea?" Dave asked. We looked over at Brittany, who just shrugged.

"Not hungry, huh?" Jeanette asked. Brittany just shook her head.

"Oh. Okay. Well why don't I drop you off at Julie's and the rest of us will grab a bite to eat?" Dave suggested.

"No Dave, I'll take Brittany and meet you guys there okay?" Claire offered.

"Okay. Thanks Claire." Dave replied smiling.

"Sounds good. You guys can get some food and I can have company instead of sitting there bored while you eat." Brittany yawned. We all walked towards the doors of the police station, only to be stopped.

"Mr Seville, we would like you and Miss Brittany Wilson to come back again tomorrow. Thank you." One of the receptionists explained.

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." Dave replied. We all walked back towards the car and hopped in. Claire set off in the opposite direction and towards Toby and Julie's house, while we set off towards the nearest and cheapest restaurant. Once we arrived, Dave phoned Claire to let her know where we were and then when she arrived, we all went inside to eat. We walked through the glass doors into a huge room which was packed with people and found a table before ordering our food. A waiter came to our table and took our orders.

"What will you be ordering tonight?" The waiter asked with an Italian accent.

"I'd like the jacket potato with beans please with a glass of coke." Claire said.

"I'll take the cheeseburger please with a lemonade." Dave informed.

"And 2 spaghetti bolognaises with pepsi please." I ordered after we discussed. After 10 minutes, the waiter returned with a trolley carrying our meals and drinks.

"Enjoy your meals." He smiled after handing out our meals.

"Thank you." Dave said before the waiter left us to eat. We sat there eating our meals and talking.

"This meals yummy... but..." Theodore sighed.

"But what Theo? What's wrong?" Eleanor asked concerned.

"It's just, I wish Brittany was here with us and that she didn't have to put up with all of this." He broke off as Eleanor hugged him.

"It's okay Teddy, we just need the restraining order thingy and then she'll be safe from him and everything will go back to normal." Eleanor reassured him. It got to about 8 o'clock when the bill came. Dave paid it before we set off to Toby's to pick up Brittany. We walked out of the restaurant doors and towards the cars. Just as we were about to get in the car, Claire got a phone call.

"Hello?" She started.

"Oh hi Toby... Yep, I'm on my way to pick her up now... Oh okay, has she been okay?... Oh my, is she alright?... I'll see you when I get there... Yeah, bye Toby." We all listened in, trying to figure out what Toby was talking about. Dave told us to get in the car while Claire told him what Toby had said. It was tense I'll admit, Claire had a worried look on her face and Dave looked shocked. They kissed before separating, Claire ran to her car and set off while Dave ran back to us. He hopped into the car quickly.

"Dave, what's going on?" Alvin asked.

"I'm gonna drop you guys off at my parents' house." Dave replied.

"Wait! But why?" I questioned, slightly confused, despite my IQ being just north of Einstein's.

"Dave, if this is something to do with Brittany then we are coming with you. She's pretty much our sister now." Theodore made himself clear.

"Theo, not now please." Dave raised his voice slightly, taking Theodore by surprise.

"No Dave. Theodore's right. If it is Brittany, then... Then we **are **going with you. End of conversation." I demanded. He knew he was defeated.

"Fine. You guys win... Let's go and I'll explain everything on the way." Dave sighed in a hurry. As we set off, Dave explained what was going on. We were horrified at what had happened. Not just horrified. We were speechless. Scared. Mortified. Tears were filling our eyes. We couldn't believe it. We thought she was getting better. We thought she'd pull through. We thought she was a fighter. We thought it was a nightmare. The worst nightmare yet. It wasn't. It was certainly real. The unthinkable happened. That was it. She wasn't strong enough. All this drama at once. It was unbearable. She looked fine that morning. Suddenly her health vanished. She was our sister, Alvin's girlfriend. Fading away. Why? What had she done to deserve this? Sure she made a few little mistakes but she regrets each of them. Why her? Why Brittany?

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N- I hope you're all enjoying my story so far and I hope you're going to review. There's many more chapters to come so keep checking for updates. Thank you all. Xx **


	13. Death's Warning

**One Night Never Forgotten**

Alvin's P.O.V

"No! Dave, it's a lie! It has to be!" I screamed as Dave explained what happened.

"I'm sorry Alvin, this isn't a lie. I wish it was but I'm sorry, it just isn't." Dave apologised.

"Sh-she's gonna... Um... Sh-sh-she's okay. Right Dave?" I asked, tears filling my amber eyes.

"I'm sorry Alvin. I've only told you what me and Claire know. We don't know anything else." He sighed. I slowly sunk back into the seat and stared out of the window, looking into the dark, misty sky. _Why? I love her! She needs me but why has this happened? Why can't everything be normal?... _I felt a paw on my shoulder, I looked round to see a sorrowful Simon. Eleanor, Theodore and Jeanette were sat at the other side, not saying a word and eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know, Alvin. I know you love her, but she needs you to be strong for her. You know that you can be strong…For Brittany." He whispered. Somehow it was like he knew what I was thinking. Did I say it out loud?

"I know Si." I replied.

"You know I'll be here for you. Always." He assured. I turned fully round, hugging my younger brother as I sobbed into his blue hoody.

"Thanks bro." I choked out before continuing to sob into his jumper. We broke off and he sat next to me the whole journey, which took 2 hours due to the traffic. We didn't get a call from Julie, Toby or Claire and now we were worried but stayed calm. I'd really matured since Brittany got ill. I stood up more for people, although I was still the same competitive Alvin. It killed me inside when Britt collapsed at school, I thought there wasn't hope until my brother taught me that there's always light at the end of a tunnel. We were hoping that Brittany was okay. We didn't know...

We arrived at the vets, it was starting to send shivers down my spine just thinking about what happened last time we were here... Brittany nearly died... But this situation was just as bad. In fact... Worse. We dashed inside to see Toby, Julie and Claire perched on the waiting room seats yawning. Toby spotted us first.

"Hi Dave." Toby welcomed, depressed.

"Dave? Dave! Thank god you're here." Claire cheered fairly quietly.

"Where is she?" Dave asked, giving Claire a comforting hug.

"In that room." Julie explained, making us all jump. Dave set off to walk to the door, but stopped short by Toby's voice.

"You can't go in. They won't let anyone in." He explained.

"She's been in there for about 3 and a half hours and not one of us have been able to see her." Julie stated.

"I would have called Dave, we were going to, but... We fell asleep. We want to know how she is but the vets won't tell us anything. I just want her to be okay." Claire rushed before breaking into tears.

"We all know Claire, we all want her to be okay." Jeanette piped up.

"Jeanette? Hey! What are you... Dave, why did you bring them?" Julie asked.

"They kind of over-powered me. They're good at convincing people you know." Dave explained.

"So, what actually happened?" I asked. Everyone looked at me... If looks could kill...

"Well..." Julie started before being stopped by Toby.

"She was asleep on the sofa..." Toby carried on.

**Flashback:**

_**"Thanks Claire. See you later." Julie said.**_

_**"Thanks again Julie." Claire shouted back as she walked to her car.**_

_**"Anytime." Julie replied as Claire set off to the restaurant. Julie shut the door and walked inside. **_

_**"Here you go Brittany. If you want you can get some sleep." She said, placing Brittany on the sofa. Brittany smiled before falling asleep. Julie walked into the kitchen where Toby was and sat at the table to eat her tea.**_

_**"Claire said Brittany wasn't hungry so I let her sleep on the sofa." Julie explained to Toby.**_

_**"Oh. Okay, we better leave her in peace for a while, huh?" Toby replied. They tucked into their meal and had a little chat. It got to about 20 to 8 and Toby walked into the room to check on Brittany. He walked to the front of couch and sat down next to where Brittany lay. He shook her slightly to wake her up and when she didn't stir, he became concerned. He tried again. Nothing.**_

_**"Julie! I think there's something wrong with Brittany." He shouted. Julie ran into the living room.**_

_**"What's wrong?" She asked.**_

_**"She won't wake up. She won't even stir." He explained. Julie rushed to the front of the sofa and kneeled in front of Brittany. She shook her softly and called her name. There was nothing, just as Toby said.**_

_**"Come on we have to get her to the vets! We'll call Claire when we get there." Julie informed. She picked up Brittany carefully and they headed to Toby's car. They got in and set off to the vets.**_

_**"Julie, see if she has a pulse." Toby ordered. Julie put a finger on Brittany's wrist and then her neck.**_

_**"Nothing... No, wait... She's got one! It's medium strength." Julie said slightly relieved that she found one.**_

_**"Good. God dammit. Stupid traffic!" Toby exclaimed. **_

_**"Toby! Her pulse is getting weaker by the minute." Julie said, worried.**_

_**"Come on." Toby mumbled to no one in particular. They were stuck in traffic for about 15 minutes before they finally arrived, but when they did... She didn't have a pulse.**_

**End Of Flashback**

"Then we called Claire." Toby finished. We all sat down in the waiting area when a vet finally emerged from the room. We all propped up as Dave made his way over to the vet.

"Is she okay?" Dave asked.

"I'm sorry. We can't say much at the moment, however we have got her pulse back." The vet explained.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Sorry. No one can see her for a while, we need to run some more tests to find out why she is ill and then we-" The vet started.

"She has anaemia if that's any help. She had a blood transfusion about a week ago." Dave interrupted.

"Oh. That is helpful, thank you." The vet said before leaving again. We all sat back down and tried to get some sleep. It wasn't easy. We were all so worried about Brittany.

3 hours later, we woke up. Toby looked at the time.

"Oh my god! Guys its 2:30am." Toby yawned. A vet approached us, his face dull and depressing.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes thanks. Despite our worries." Dave replied.

"I just thought I'd let you know that you should probably go home and get some more sleep." The vet suggested.

"We'd like to see Britt." I said.

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to see Brittany at the moment, but we will call to let you know." The vet replied.

"Please. We need to see her. We need to know how she is. Please." I trailed off; Simon gave me a comforting hug. He was always there when I needed him the most.

"I'm sorry. I can't let anyone see her but I can tell you how she is. She-" The vet apologised.

"If you don't mind." Claire interrupted.

"Okay. Well we have got her pulse back and she is being monitored 24/7." The vet started.

"Oh that's a relief, is she feeling ok?" I rushed.

"I'm afraid we don't know how she's feeling at the moment." The vet sighed.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked, his relieved face turning into that of a concerned parent.

"She's still in comatose and we aren't sure when she's going to wake up." The vet replied sorrowfully. With that, and lots of persuasion from the vet, we told them to contact us, said goodbye and walked to the cars.

The journey home was quiet, normally Brittany would be chatting non-stop, it just felt empty without her. I mean… Brittany's constant talking was annoying… but, I think we all kind of miss it.

"Si?" I whispered in the direction of my younger brother. He glanced over before walking towards me. He sat beside me as if he knew what I was about to say.

"I know." Was all Simon said to me, I couldn't believe that this was all happening. Not all at once anyway. This couldn't be happening. Britt was just too strong for that, she'd pull through. But this was death's warning.

**A/N- Sorry for the wait. I've been so caught up with school work and hospital trips and doctor's appointments and I've had some pretty bad writers block but I finally managed to continue with my story. I hope to get some more chapters put up before then end of the week, not sure about next week due to family commitments. Thank you all for being patient, it means a lot.**


	14. Is This What Death Feels Like?

**One Night Never Forgotten**

Brittany's P.O.V

I felt dizzy and exhausted when I first stirred. It was dark, or dimly lit at least, and I couldn't see a thing. I heard voices though, so I knew I wasn't the only one awake.

"Yes I know, I'm very sorry but she might not make it through the rest of the night. Even if she does wake up, she may not recover. Her chances are very slim." The man explained. _Hmm. I wonder who he's talking to. And who about? _I thought to myself when I heard him speak again, I'm way too nosey.

"The tablets for her anaemia have had a negative effect on her body rather than the good they are supposed to do." He continued. _Maybe someone else is suffering from anaemia. _I reassured myself.

"I'm sorry to have to give you such news. Yes, I understand it is late. Sorry for keeping you up. Yes, you may see her tomorrow. Goodbye Mr Seville" He finished. My heart sank. He was talking about me. He'd just told Dave that I've got more chance of death than survival and he's going to tell my sisters and Alvin and his brothers, and I overheard! I begged for it to be a dream, I pinched myself and hoped to wake up from the horrible nightmare but eventually I had to be realistic and I knew then that it wasn't a nightmare. Then everything went black again.

The next time I woke, I heard Dave talking to Toby, however, I couldn't see them. I thought that they were the only ones there, but I heard more voices. Not from around me. _Strange. _I thought. They were in my head. Voices in my head! _You're going to die! You're fighting a losing battle. Just give yourself up. Save yourself the agony of seeing your sisters' faces again, seeing the sadness.___They taunted. _I won't give up! Never!_ I replied in my head and it all went black again.

_**I was in a room, it was peaceful there. I wanted to stay but then I thought about my friends and family. Then I saw the two people I hadn't seen in years, not since Eleanor was born. There, stood in front of me with a pleased, yet upset, look on their faces, were my parents. They embraced me in a tight hug, which I joyfully returned. I had missed them so much. They pulled away.**_

"_**Oh, Brittany. Why on earth are you here? This is only a place for those of the dead or near-dead." My mother explained, with a tone of deep concern.**_

"_**I've got Anaemia, mum. They're not sure that I'll make it through the night. I've been fighting mum, I promise you." I told them, tears trickling down my furry cheeks. **_

"_**I know, you're a fighter. I know." My father replied.**_

"_**I heard the voices. They said 'You're going to die! You're fighting a losing battle. Just give yourself up. Save yourself the agony of seeing your sisters' faces again, seeing the sadness.' I said that I won't give up! Look what good that did." I completely broke down. "Please help me." **_

**My mother explained that I had to make a choice, however, in order to choose, I had to see the consequences. There would be consequences if I stayed here and there would be consequences if I went back. They showed me… they showed me the consequences…**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, and for coming back with such a short chapter. I've been so caught up with school work as I have just started Year 10, so it's going to be a busy couple of years. Thanks for being patient and hope you enjoyed. xx**


	15. A Second Chance

**One Night Never Forgotten**

Brittany's P.O.V

A dark glow erupted from the centre of the room and suddenly an image appeared. There, in front of my eyes, was me, laying on a hospital bed, pale and ghostly looking. Alvin was speaking to me.

"Britt, please wake up. Don't leave me, please." He begged

"Alvin! I'm okay, I love you and I'm going to wake up. Don't give up, please!" I screamed. I felt a soft paw on my shoulder, I didn't shrug it off. I just looked at Alvin.

"He can't hear you sweetheart." She explained. I looked at her, dumbfounded.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"This is only your future if you choose it, remember?" She said, laughing a little.

"Oh yeah." I sighed. I wanted him to know that I was okay. Suddenly, I heard moaning and wondered where it came from. I heard it again and I realised that the moaning was coming from future me. I was waking up. I was finally going to be okay.

"_Alvin?" I mumbled. Alvin's head spun to the direction of my face._

"_Britt? Britt, open your eyes, please." He begged as though hoping for it not to be a dream. Slowly my eyes drifted open and he cried, not of sadness, but of joy and happiness._

"_Oh, Brittany, I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't bear the thought of it. Don't scare me like that. I don't know what I would've done if you'd left. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. What about your sisters and Theo and Si. How do you think they would have felt? Oh Britt, I am so glad you didn't give up and leave us. I'm so glad. Besides, I wouldn't have had anybody to compete with." He explained, worry and joy evident in his hiccupping voice. _

"_Alvin. Where is everyone?" I asked._

"_They went home." He told me._

"_They left? But what if I had woken up then died without them here. I would want them to hear my final words. I never left them when our parents died and they have the decency to leave me on the brink of death?! Urgh! I can't believe them." I complained._

"_Britt. I was going to go with them but the doctor told me to stay because if you woke up then you would need a familiar face." He said nervously. My face turned to utter disgust._

"_How could you? I thought you loved me!" I cried, tears sliding down my cheeks._

"_Britt I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinki-"_

"_Thinking? You never think. Get out." I interrupted. He looked at me, shocked._

"_Britt please, I-"_

"_Just get out. Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anyone." I pushed._

"_Britt ple-"He started._

"_Don't call me that."_

"_Brittany, I love you, please."_

"_GET OUT!" I yelled. He looked taken back by my sudden outburst. He looked at the ground and then back at me. His eyes were glistening as the tears threatened to fall. The look in my eyes must have said it all and he looked at me one more time before turning and walking out of the door. Tears now fell freely down my face as I realised what I had just done. I made a massive mistake._

_A few weeks later and I was discharged and able to go home, however, things weren't how they used to be. Everyone hated me now, even my sisters, so I did what I thought was right and ran away from home and lived on the streets. I was now homeless._

The scene ended and the image turned into a family photo with me ripped out from the happy scene, I was in tears now after what I had just witnessed. Was that the life I wanted?


	16. Peace, Freedom & Happiness

**One Night Never Forgotten**

Brittany's P.O.V

A bright glow emerged from the centre of the room, next to the family picture. An image appeared and, once again, I could see myself lying on the hospital bed, but this time was different. Alvin, Simon, Theo, Ellie and Jen were all perched on the bed, hovering over my deathly white body. Claire, Dave, Toby and Julie were there too.

_The heart monitor was beeping at a steady rate as my stomach rose and fell, silent breaths coming from my nose. My heart rate started to increase in speed alarmingly. Faster and faster, vets were running in trying to stabilize me but it was no use. There was a long, continuous beep as my heart stopped and all life drained from me. My family were devastated, crying in each other's arms._

"_No! Brittany, no!" Alvin yelled in anguish. I was gone, gone from the world. I left behind my family but they meant so much to me. Two weeks later was my funeral. Friends and family turned up and fans lined the gates of the graveyard. My headstone had words engraved:_

_Here lies Brittany Wilson_

_16/08/2000-27/05/2012_

_Talented singer and incredible member of the family._

_Sister, Friend, Daughter, Star._

_Deeply missed, always._

_Then I saw the house. Rows of flowers lined the garden, path and driveway. I was loved._

The light faded and the image of the flowers showed up. I liked this option, it was peaceful and although I left the world, I felt happy. I felt whole, like nothing could knock me down. I was free.


	17. The Vital Decision

**One Night Never Forgotten**

Brittany's P.O.V

Either option would kill me, whether it be mentally or physically but death seemed so much more peaceful and free. I knew my option and future immediately. I had to, it was the best way. There was no way out of this and no way to have both, so I chose. Without thinking, I knew my answer and it wasn't going to change, despite what my parents said.

"Sweetie, if you need time to decide your fate, then go ahead, take as long as you wish. We understand what a hard decision it is to make." My mother comforted.

"No." I stated plainly.

"Pardon?" my father questioned.

"No. I don't need to think. This was an easy decision from the start."

"What do you mean darling?" my mother asked me.

"There never was a way out, a bit of both, but I have chosen what is best." I explained.

"And your choice?" My father looked impatient as he asked me.

"I'm leaving." I sighed nonchalantly. They knew what I meant by my simple statement. They knew how much this hurt me.

They were proud. I could see it in their dark furry faces. They were the same colour as Jeanette with little tints of blonde, nothing like me. However, they loved me. They were proud. Proud because I was strong. I loved them and my decision was final. I was having second thoughts about it now but it wasn't going to change my mind. I was leaving, simple as that. I was better this way. Sure my life would change forever now but it was for the best.

I walked over to my parents with tears in my eyes, gave them a watery smile and threw my arms around them and they returned the gesture, the two portals were still there. One dark in which I would leave my parents for life and one light in which I would leave my friends and family for death. I slowly stepped away from my parents and towards the portals to my two different futures. I turned back at my parents one last time before stepping into the portal and I was back at the vet's. I was in comatose again and all of the portals and my parents felt like a dream that I wished was real. I missed them already but I'd join them again. That I knew for certain. I had made my decision.

**A/N: Sorry for extremely short chapters but I have to make them short for my story to work. This is the last of the short chapters. Please review, thanks. xx**


	18. The News

**One Night Never Forgotten**

Alvin's P.O.V

I sat there patiently, half-asleep. I was alone, everyone had gone home. I turned my head towards Brittany, who still lay peacefully covered by starch white sheet that nearly match how pale she was. For once, she actually looked at peace. But she was too pale. If it wasn't for the heart monitor still steadily beeping and her chest rising and falling, you'd have thought she was… dead.

"Britt, please wake up. Don't leave me, please." I begged. I lowered my head, not bearing to look at her ghost-like body. Nothing. I wasn't going to give up. Never. I loved her way too much to just give up. _What if she never wakes up? _I shook the thought off and focused on being positive. Suddenly I heard moaning, I raised my head, hoping she was awake. Nothing. I turned away, sighing.

"Alvin?" I heard a voice mumble. I spun my head towards Brittany's fragile form.

"Britt? Britt, open your eyes, please." I begged, hoping that it was real and not a dream. Slowly, her eyes drifted open and I cried, not of sadness, but of joy and happiness.

"Oh, Brittany, I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't bear the thought of it. Don't scare me like that. I don't know what I would've done if you'd left. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. What about your sisters and Theo and Si. How do you think they would have felt? Oh Britt, I am so glad you didn't give up and leave us. I'm so glad. Besides, I wouldn't have had anybody to compete with." I explained, smirking with worry and joyfulness still evident in my hiccupping voice.

"Alvin. Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They went home." I told her.

"Why?" She questioned. Boy, was she stubborn.

"They were all so tired. I was gonna go too but the vets suggested I stayed in case something happened." I explained.

"Oh. You should've gone. You must be exhausted." She said, sorrow in her voice.

"I'm glad that I didn't leave. I would have missed you opening your eyes." I told her, smiling.

"I'm gonna go get the vet and ring Dave. Love you." And with that, I walked to the door that was slightly open for easy access, and I stepped into the corridor, searching for the vet that was in charge of looking after Brittany. I looked everywhere for him and as I turned around to head back towards Brittany's room, I saw him. He was slumped on an uncomfortable looking chair, drinking some coffee. I immediately ran to him and hopped onto the chair arm, making him jump a little.

"Brittany's awake! Can you keep her company, I'm gonna ring Dave!" I rushed, before speeding off to the Freephone. The poor guy didn't have time to speak.

I quickly ran to the Freephone, dialling the house number faster than you can say 'cheese balls'. The phone rang a couple of times before I heard a voice at the end of the line.

"Hello?" Dave asked. Boy, did he sound tired.

"Dave, it's Alvin." I replied putting on my best upset voice.

"What's up, Alvin?" He questioned, sounding concerned.

"It's Brittany…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, had LOADS of school work and an operation. I was hoping to get lots of chapters done before Christmas so that I could post a Christmas chapter but sadly that did not happen. Also, I was thinking about discontinuing this story because I was no longer inspired but I saw this video about a young girl with anaemia and though 'You know what? I'm gonna finish this story and maybe write a sequel!' and ta dah! Here is chapter 18. I was gonna upload it last week but had the flu. Sorry to keep you **


	19. Author's Note 12th August 2013

Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in 6 months, I've been caught up in school work and stuff, it's been a hectic year. Anyway, I'm hoping to get a couple of chapters up in the next few weeks, thanks or being patient and if you don't see any chapters up, then I'm really sorry, I've got loads to do and I'm going on holiday in 2 weeks and may or may not be able to update then, depends if they have a cheap internet café. Thanks for being patient, I love you guys, you're truly amazing, thanks. x


End file.
